The invention relates to a system for transferring information using an information carrier on which main information and sub-information have been recorded, predetermined bits of the sub-information forming a sub-information channel. In accordance with that system, after reading the information, the bits of the sub-information channel are separated. The invention further relates to an information carrier and an arrangement for use in the system. Such a system, information carrier and arrangement are known from the United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB 2118351.
In this document a CD player is shown for playing a CD-audio disc in which in the R-W channels of the subcode channel additional textual information has been recorded which can be displayed on a displaying device. This additional information can comprise the title of a music piece reproduced, the text of a song reproduced, the name of the artist, etc.